Eien no Monogatari
by rubberducky13
Summary: Love can't be forced. No matter what circumstances. Kinda AU. IchiRuki, HitsuMatsu, IshiHime, many others. On hiatus.
1. Prologue

Prologue

He stared at the vast land in front of him. He was vaguely aware of his gaze passing on the lifeless bodies of the Captain-Commander, the 8th squad's and 13th squad's captains who even in death didn't separate and were there for each other, to the stoic captain of the 6th division who shielded his fukutaichou, making him the receiver of the fatal blow, to the red-haired fukutaichou who extracted revenge for his captain but died protecting said captain's body, to the body of his childhood friend who in the end still believed in Aizen. But he was aware of the bodies of Ichigo and Rukia, top-class shinigamis, war heroes, friends, lovers who, in the end, even death couldn't part, dying while holding each other. He was very painfully aware though of the identity of the body he was cradling, whispering words of nothings while stroking the soft, now blood-matted, strawberry-blonde hair, waiting for the cheerful icy blue eyes to open and meet his gaze, waiting for the impossible.

"You need to give up and let go, Hitsugaya-taichou," said the uncharacteristically somber Uruhara. He stood behind Hitsugaya, garbed in blood-stained shinigami robes. Inoue Orihime quietly followed him. The three of them, the only survivors of their side in the war, stared at each other silently until Uruhara sighed and repeated his statement.

"You need to give up and let go, Toushirou."

"No! Never!"

"You coward! What will staring at her do? It surely won't make her alive again! Give up and let go!" said Uruhara in an unexpected display of emotion. Hitsugaya sighed. He knew Uruhara was right yet he didn't want to part with the most important person in his life, alive or dead.

Uruhara looked at Hitsugaya's broken form and sighed. "We all have lost loved ones, Toushirou," said Uruhara in a softer voice, remembering a certain feline goddess. "We just have to deal with it and start over. We have to focus at the current situation first."

"But… Even if we start again… I won't be able to see her again…"

"You can." Hitsugaya looked up at Inoue's voice. He stared at Inoue's determined form.

"You can and you will. I'll make sure of that."

Uruhara looked at the bewildered Hitsugaya and explained. "Remember the healing ability of the Shun Shun Rikka? Well, it isn't exactly healing; it's time and dimension manipulation. It basically makes things go backward or forward in time. And it may allow the controller to make minor changes. Inoue-san here can use it for this situation."

"You mean… I can see her again?"

Inoue smiled sadly. "Yes, Hitsugaya-kun. We get to see them all again."

"But there's a catch."

Hitsugaya and Inoue, who apparently didn't know anything about this "catch", turned to look at Uruhara who sighed sadly.

"They will be reincarnated. They will retain their appearances, personalities and abilities but they will all be human, at the most with high reiatsu, and most of them, no, almost all of them will definitely lose their memories. Plus the fact that, after reincarnation, they will be scattered all over the human world. We don't even know how long the time will be before they are reincarnated." finished Uruhara sadly. He then looked at the youngsters' crestfallen expressions.

"But they will live right? No matter how long or how far they are, we can always keep searching. Them living is enough for me." Hitsugaya suddenly stated, breaking the uneasy silence.

"I agree with Hitsugaya-kun. What matters is we see them again." Inoue said with a small smile, eyes wandering to the bodies of Chad, Uryuu, Rukia, and finally lingering on Ichigo's.

Uruhara sighed then smiled lightly. At least they still are hoping. "Well then, if you have already decided, we will proceed." He then drew out Benihime. "Hitsugaya-taichou, draw out Hyorinmaru please. We need to shield ourselves lest we too be affected."

Hitsugaya then took one last look at the person he'd been hugging the whole time then gently settled the body down. He drew out Hyorinmaru then took a last look at his surroundings.

_"Goodbye everyone…"_

"SANTEN KESSHUN"

_"I hope we meet again."_

"I REJECT!!"

**A/N: Yeah. Obviously a first time thingy. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Etou… Make that sorry for all the mistakes. Reviews, comments and suggestions are welcome. You can flame, as long as it's honest. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite does. I do want to own him though… That way, Bleach goes MY way… evil grin**

"Nani?!"

A young girl of 14 raced out of her room.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!!"

In record time, the girl was racing down the street, clutching her bag while munching on a piece of toast.

"Rikai-neechan, take care!" Yue shouted to the fastly retreating figure of her sister.

"Don't worry Yu, she'll live." Kaori told her sister. The two were 12 years old and were fraternal twins, with Kaori being older.

"Who was that shouting so early in the morning?" grumbled their father, Issho Shirosaki. He was a doctor, top-notch, so he was able to support his large family. But right now, sitting in the kitchen table waiting for his breakfast, he didn't have even an inch of resemblance to a doctor. Kaori just smirked.

"Who else?"

Meanwhile, Rikai arrived in school on time. She even had 10 minutes to spare before the bell rings.

"Ri-chaaaaan!!"

Rikai found herself staring at her bestfriend Eikoku Ranharu. People often wondered how these two became such close friends. They were polar opposites. Rikai had short black hair, amethyst eyes, pale skin and a petite body. Ranharu had long strawberry-blonde hair, icy blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, and had a tall and voluptuous body. Rikai was shy and reserved while Ranharu was loud and outgoing. The only similarities were that their names both began in "R" and that they both belonged to the top of their batch. But even in that, they had differences. Rikai did it by studying hard while Ranharu got by through pure talent. But in spite of all their differences these two stuck to each other and supported each other.

"Ohayou, Rikai-chan," said Aburae Mitsu, another close friend of theirs. She was also petite, kept her dark hair up in a bun, and was class representative. Rikai smiled at both of her friends.

"Ohayou Ran-chan, Mitsu-chan."

Just then, the bell rang, signifying the start of classes. Everybody scrambled to go to their seats. Then, their homeroom teacher, Shiho-sensei, came in. Mitsu then took charge as class representative.

"Rise. Bow. Sit."

Shiho-sensei then checked attendance. After that, she announced that there was a new transfer student. "Come in and introduce yourself."

A tall young man with white hair and striking green eyes walked in, making most of the female students sigh. He quickly scanned the occupants of the room, eyes landing on three persons. He appeared to be briefly shocked but quickly composed himself.

"Watashi wa Hansei Toushirou desu. Hajimemashite."

_"Hisashiburi, you three…"_

**A/N: Chapter one for you. Dunno if anyone will like it, but I did try my best. And for those who didn't get it:**

**Rikai Shirosaki – Rukia Kuchiki's reincarnation**

**Ranharu Eikoku – Rangiku Matsumoto's reincarnation**

**Mitsu Aburae – Momo Hinamori's reincarnation**

**Issho Shirosaki – Isshin Kurosaki's reincarnation**

**Yue and Kaori Shirosaki – Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki's reincarnation**

**Oh, and Hansei Toushirou isn't a reincarnation. You'll see. :)**

**Well then, please review. Flames are accepted, as long as everything's honest. Comments and suggestions are appreciated. Ciao, everyone. **


	3. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer applies

**Standard disclaimer applies. Hope you enjoy this chap. ******

Classes went on as usual, except for the addition of a "genius" to the otherwise semi-normal Class 1-A. Toushirou quickly gained the teachers' approval through his quick and precise answers and his polite manner. "Though, " Rikai thought, "Ran-chan won't give up so easily." Tru enough, a rivalry seemed to have sprung between the two geniuses of the class. Even the teachers were surprised to see Eikoku Ranharu, notorious for being lazy and asleep during lectures, recite. Most of the teachers looked at her like the world was going to be destroyed anytime soon. And it seemed that the class had taken up sides in the rivalry, seeing as most of the girls (even Mitsu) looked with hearts in their eyes whenever Toushirou answered and almost all of the boys appeared close to drooling whenever Ranharu stood up to answer.

Soon enough, it was lunch time. Surprisingly, the shy Mitsu worked up enough courage to ask Toushirou if he wanted to eat with them at the rooftop. He agreed. When Mitsu brought him to Rikai's desk, where Ranharu and Rikai were waiting, there was a bit of awkwardness seeing that Mitsu brought the two "rivals" together. But the awkwardness disappeared when Toushirou brought up his hand for Ranharu to shake. Ranharu looked surprised but smiled and shook it. Rikai and Mitsu stood, watching the encounter, waiting with bated breaths and smiling in relief when nothing bad happened. They then proceeded to the rooftop. They walked, chatting idly with each other, introducing Toushirou to some friends, telling him who to befriend and who to avoid amongst many other things. During this short trip, Toushirou learned that Rikai had two older siblings, one studying in the same school as a junior, and younger twin siblings while both Ranharu and Mitsu has an older brother studying in the same school, apparently the same age as Rikai's brother. Toushirou wondered who those siblings could be, though he desperately wished Rikai's older brother not be Byakuya, shivering at the thought.

When they arrived at the rooftop, there were already a small group of people there. Rikai and the others went to the group and sat down except for Ranharu who, instead of walking, ran and tackled one of the boys in the group.

"NIISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!!"

Toushirou almost smiled at the Matsumoto-ishness but felt his jaw drop when he saw just who Ranharu had called her "nii-san". The boy was unmistakably the reincarnation of Ishida Uryuu, with the same slightly feminine face, the raven hair, glasses, everything except for his eyes which, once ocean blue, was now icy blue.

And as he looked at the other boys, he felt his happiness soaring. These were the reincarnations of Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo. Renji basically looked the same except for shorter hair and no tattoos. But Ichigo looked exactly the same, the orange hair, amber eyes, and the scowl. He was unchanged.

"Ranharu, get off me!"

Toushirou was pulled out of his thoughts when Ranharu's "niisan" yelled these words. After the two siblings had righted themselves, with Ranharu still occasionally poking her brother, they all sat down to eat. They made the introductions while eating.

"I'm Hansei Toushirou. I'm a classmate of these three. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Eikoku Akiryu. Please forgive me for allowing my parents to create a monster such as my sister." ("Nii-san! That's unfair!!")

"Rijun here. Welcome to Karakura High. I'm Mitsu's brother."

"Ichido. Nice to meet you too. Kaijuu, don't touch that. That's mine." This last part was addressed to Rikai, who was quietly sneaking a sushi from Ichido's bento. Toushirou vaguely wondered if these two still retained their feelings after being reincarnated. But he was interrupeted in his thoughts by a familiar female voice.

'Ara! Well then, it's my turn! I'm Hansei Orihime! Nice to meet everyone!" a girl with long, flowing reddish hair and big… err… nevermind… said. She wore a pair of snowflake hairpins.

"I'm Eikoku Ranharu! I hope we can be friends!"

"Aburae Mitsu. Hello and welcome to our school. I hope you enjoy here."

"Shirosaki Rikai. It's nice to meet you."

"Nee-san, you really don't expect me to introduce myself to you, do you?"

Six pairs of eyes looked at Toushirou, who was looking incredulously at an expectant Orihime who was looking at him.

"Mou, Toushirou! You spoiled the fun!"

Ranharu suddenly asked. "You know each other?" Toushirou looked at her. "Of course. Didn't the surnames give you a clue? She's my older sister."

"But you look nothing alike!"

"Ranharu, just because they're siblings doesn't mean that they have to look like each other. Look at us two, we're polar opposites!"

"Yeah but we both have blue eyes! They have nothing in common!"

"Well, look at those two then."

"… Oh…"

Toushirou, intrigued, looked at the direction Akiryu was pointing to. What he saw was an orange head and a brunette arguing about a juice box.

"Wait, how did those two become good examples? " Toushirou asked Mitsu, who was the closest. Mitsu smiled at him.

"It isn't obvious, is it? You see, those two are sibling. Shirosaki Ichido and Rikai."

Toushirou felt the world crashing on him.

_Gods above and below… Why did you refuse the two most deserving persons the happiness they warrant?_

**A/N: Yeah! Another chap finished! And exams are through! Hope everyone did well. ******

**And yep, I know that many will be questioning why I made them siblings. Frankly, I don't know… It just entered my mind and… yeah… --"**

**So, clearance again!**

**Ichido Shirosaki – Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Akiryu Eikoku – Uryuu Ishida**

**Rijun Aburae – Renji Abarai**

**And Orihime as Hansei Orihime, Toushirou's older sister.**

**Nyaa… I just want to thank haku fan1 for reviewing the past 2 chaps and SplitToInfinity for alerting. Hope you guys like this chap. And to everyone else, please review! Cheerios!**


	4. Chapter 3

Classes ended and most of the students went to their clubs for club activities. Akiryu and Orihime went to the Sewing Club. Akiryu was president so Orihime joined, wondering if things had changed. Ichido and Rijun went to the Basketball Varsity practice and Mitsu went to the Art Club while Rikai headed to the oval for the Track and Field practices. Ranharu had already left and Toushirou idly wondered why. He still hadn't decided which club he would join so he wandered around the campus. He was so deep in his thoughts about Ichido and Rikai that he didn't notice that he was already at the soccer field. He was alerted of the fact though when a soccer ball was accidentally hurtled towards him. Toushirou easily dodged the ball and kicked it towards the player who easily trapped it. When he looked to see who it was, his emerald gaze met cheerful blue eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that, Toushi!"

Though a bit irked by the new nickname (as if Shirou-chan wasn't enough), Toushirou smirked. He know knew what club he will be joining.

**xXx**

Club activities ended and the four boys are waiting for their respective sisters by the gate. Toushirou had to admit that the three were great company and entertainment. And at long last, their sisters arrived. At around the same time, a white car parked in front of the gate. The Eikoku siblings rolled their eyes.

"We seriously have to talk to Dad about this daily fetching thing," muttered Akiryu.

"Sure, as long as you do the talking," Ranharu mumbled back.

Toushirou, who was closest to them and heard the exchange, stifled a laugh. It seemed that the last Quincy was forever cursed to have a strict (and scary) father. But he sure praised whoever their father may be for getting Ranharu under control, something he hadn't succeeded doing in her past life.

The two said their goodbyes and boarded the car. The remaining others walked together. After reaching the second street, the Aburae siblings said goodbye and walked towards their house. The Shirosaki and hansei siblings walked on, Orihime and Rikai chatting with each other, until they reached a fork in the road. There they said their goodbyes and went to opposite directions, Shirosaki to the left and Hansei to the right.

**xXx**

"Hey baka."

"Don't call me that, midget."

"Why not? You're a baka aren't you, _Ichi-nii_?

Ichido twitched. Sure he didn't like being called a baka but he hated being called Ichi-nii by Rikai. It just… felt so wrong…

"Anyway, did you notice anything strange about Orihime and Toushirou?" asked Rikai.

"Strange? Well… no… though I feel that I've seen Orihime somewhere, same feeling I got with the others… and that she was close to me," replied Ichido, blushing at the last part. Rikai suddenly felt something strange, like an invisible hand was clawing at her heart. But she chose to ignore it and started teasing her brother instead.

"Yihee! My niichan's getting married! I totally approve! Oh, I gotta tell Yue and Kaoru about this! And of course, Nee-chan and Nii-sama! But most importantly, OTOUSAN!!!"

"S-s-shut up! You won't tell oyaji!" shouted a strawberry-looking Ichido.

The two continued to bicker and taunt each other on the way home but they still had the nagging feeling that something was definitely wrong with the current state of things.

**xXx**

"Ah! Today was such an enjoyable day!" exclaimed Orihime as she sat on their sofa. They lived in what was once her apartment. It was still an apartment but was heavily renovated. Of course, after 150 years, they didn't expect it to still stand.

"Yeah. Though I was wondering about something… "

"Eh? What is it?"

Toushirou slowly turned and looked at Orihime straight in the eye. He took a deep breath.

"I need you to answer me honestly. Orihime, did you have a hand in making Ichigo and Rukia siblings?"

Orihime was shocked by the question. She stood there for about a minute, making no sound. Toushirou waited for her answer patiently. When she lowered her head, shading her eyes, Toushirou was almost ready to sigh in relief. Everyone knew that Orihime was prone to crying. He was about to apologize to her for even accusing her of such a thing when Orihime raised her head. But instead of teary eyes, what he saw were cruel eyes, full of bitterness and hatred. A bitter smile formed on her lips. Toushirou's eyes widened.  
"And what will you do if I say that it was my doing all along?"

_Orihime… No…_

**A/N: Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long… I seriously forgot about this story, and I was kinda having a hard time updating it 'cause I can't think of anything… Gomen… X_X**

**Anyway, I'm dedicating this chap to… *insert drumroll here* CrayZEeGood! The person who inspired me to do another chapter (and prolly the only person who'll read this? XD). **

**So! Please review everyone (anyone?). Reviews motivate writers to write. Take care now! ^^**


End file.
